


Stress Relief

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Ficlet, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stress Relief

Harry couldn't tell if Cedric was being honest about helping him with the second clue or not, but he only had a few days left before the task and he was willing to risk it. Besides, the way Cedric looked at him had sent a shiver up his spine and gave him butterflies. 

Waiting inside the unused classroom, Harry realized his palms were sweating and his cock was already very hard. That was one thing about robes, they hid his utterly embarrassing erections. He'd go back to his dorm and wank after Cedric gave him the information he needed. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cedric stepped into the room, shutting the door with a 'snick'. He flicked his wand at it and the knob glowed blue for a moment.

"I don't want us to be interrupted," Cedric said, his smile melting Harry's insides. 

"You know the task?" Harry asked eagerly. He held the egg under his arm. "Should I open it?"

"No, not here." Cedric shook his head. "Take it with you to the bath. Everything will be crystal clear after that."

Harry frowned. He had sort of hoped for a bit more than that. Actual information for example. He rubbed his sweaty palms down the front of his robes, trying to think of a way to ask.

"Are you a bit nervous, Potter?" Cedric asked casually, his voice sounding different somehow.

"Not really." Harry tried to puff out his chest, make himself seem more manly but at fourteen it wasn't all that impressive.

"Sure you are. It's understandable." Cedric slipped off his robes and sat down on the teacher's desk. "You just need to relax, and I can help you there."

Harry bit his lip as he watched Cedric part his thighs ever so slightly. He blushed as he looked up and realised Cedric had been watching him.

"How's that?" he asked, clearing his throat. 

"Come here." Cedric beckoned Harry closer and Harry couldn't help but move toward him. He noticed the bulge in his trousers, that Cedric was hard, too, and he swallowed a moan. 

Reaching out and resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Cedric pressed gently as he spoke. "The best way to relax is to take the edge off." 

Harry knew what Cedric was suggesting, knew what he wanted and Harry thought he might come in his pants before Cedric even got his trousers undone. 

Harry watched as Cedric undid his flies and pulled out his long, thin cock, stroking himself lightly. Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees and put both his hands on Cedric's strong thighs to steady himself, then leaned forward, licking across the head.

"Oh, good, Harry, that's the way." Cedric moved a hand behind Harry's head, pulling him closer. Harry opened his mouth wide, felt the hot length slide over his tongue. His own cock was throbbing but he couldn't spare another thought for himself as he tried to breathe through his nose, keep from using his teeth, listen to Cedric's moans.

Cedric began bucking his hips, his fingers clenching in Harry's hair and in seconds Harry's face was pressed to Cedric's stomach. Cedric stilled and hot, bitter come filled his mouth and spilled out of the corner of it. It was only after Cedric pulled back that Harry felt the wetness spreading across his groin. He'd come in his pants and it had barely registered. 

"There," Cedric said as he tucked himself back into his trousers, "aren't you more relaxed now?"

Harry, come on his face and in his pants, took a deep breath and exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I think I am."


End file.
